Poly-Draco
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Draco took some of Ron's hair. What is he going to do with it? And what does that have to do with Hermione? With a tiny bit of perverted Harry on the side. Rated T


**(a/n) I don't own anything except the story. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. Let's just skip the introduction, and go right on to the story, shall we?**

**Poly-Draco**

He had finally brewed the perfect potion. The polyjuice potion is known for the ability to let you assume the identity of another for an hour, or so. He began to think of this great plan roughly about a month ago. His obsession with her was just too great. He just got _his _hair this morning. He has enough to last a month.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Weasley! Come here!" said Draco._

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" answered Ron._

_"Just come over, I have something to show you."_

_"What would be so important?"_

_"Girls... Magazine... What else?" Draco smirked._

_Being a pervert he is, Ron quickly ran over. There was just enough drool to fill a pool. Not expecting anything, he yelped in pain when Draco pulled out a bunch of hair._

_"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Ron when he got over the pain._

_"I gave you the magazines. You are sure to return the favor. Everyone knows that."_

_"What sort of sicko are you? Why do you need my hair?"_

_"That's for me to know, and you to find out." With one last smirk, he turned around, and left Ron to doing whatever he was gonna do._

Just thinking about it made him smile. Especially the bald spot on top of his carrot-head. Now, it's time to put his plan into action. In one gulp, he drank the entire flask. He felt himself going through the changes. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was satisfied. It was not his reflection he was looking at. It is Ron Weasley. And out the door he went.

* * *

Arriving at the library, he quickly spotted the bushy-haired witch buried deep under her books. Ron (Draco) headed toward her table, and sat down in front of her. The witch, having been distracted from her book, looked up.

Wearing a confused expression on her face, she asked, "Ron? What are you doing here? I thought you said you hated the library."

"I do. But I've got something to tell you." Ron (Draco) said, while wearing a happy-go-lucky expression. He looked like a leprechaun who just found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

"What's wrong? Your expression is scaring me. Did you drink too much cheering potion?"

"No, silly. I am perfectly normal. And I love you." Ron (Draco) was grinning like a mad cat.

Hermione was looking blank for a few seconds before bursting into laughing fits. Madam Pince has to cast silencio on Hermione to keep her from distracting the others. 15 minutes have now passed, but she is still not showing any signs that she is gonna stop soon. Ron (Draco) was starting to look bored.

"I'm serious." Ron (Draco) said seriously.

"Oh." Hermione quietly said. "I'm sorry, Ron. But I like somebody else."

"Who?" _Granger has someone she likes? Why haven't he heard of it? He knew he couldn't trust those buffoons. He's gonna kill Crabbe and Goyle when he gets back._

"I know you don't like him, but I can't help it." Hermione shamefully said. Then she said the second part in a whisper. "I like Draco Malfoy."

"What!" _It can't be right. He must have heard her wrong. Yes. That's right. She must have said she like Neville Longbottom. _"What? I must have heard wrong. You must have said you like Neville Longbottom. For a second there I thought you said that you like Draco Malfoy. But that's impossible, right?"

"Draco Malfoy is exactly what I said. And how the hell did you misheard Draco Malfoy for Neville Longbottom? Their names aren't even close." corrected Hermione.

Draco is feeling the warmth that is threatening to burst out from his heart. In order to calm his heart down he had run away from the library. Hermione must have thought that Ron ran away due to shock and his heart being broken, because as she was watching him leave, sadness filled her face. "Ron... I'm sorry."

* * *

Draco went back to his room to wait for the polyjuice potion to wear off. He can't seem to sit down due to being excited of the fact that Hermione having feelings for him. When he pass by the mirror he was wearing a goofy smile. But not even that can calm him down. He doesn't care if the Malfoy tradition was to keep a neutral face. He just keep on shining that goofy smile everywhere. If his ancestors could see him they would be rolling in their graves now.

Seeing that patch of orange hair just sitting on top of his dresser disgusts him. He quickly disposed of them. Why keep his hair when there was no need of it anymore? Draco opened his closet and picked out his best robes. Then conjured a bouquet of flowers. He stepped out the doors to his dorm in search of the witch.

* * *

Ron was totally oblivious to Draco polyjuicing as him and confessing to Hermione. When Malfoy gave him the magazine and took a bunch of his hair, he was suspicious of his actions, but thought nothing of it. He quickly shared the magazine with Harry, his best mate, and forgot all about that unusual morning. Ron and Harry spent the entire afternoon looking through the everlasting erotic magazine until Hermione came back into the common room. They hid it behind their back with guilty looks on their face. Hermione hates it when they read this certain kind of magazine. Their faces displayed confusion when Hermione avoid looking at Ron and went into the girls dorm without saying her greetings. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry suggestively wagged his eyebrows and took out the magazine again. Ron followed Harry's actions.

_Knock. Knock. _Who might that be? Who interrupted their reading session again? Harry irritatedly got up and threw the door open.

"Who the hell is it? Malfoy? What are you doing here? Hey! You can't just walk in here. This is the Gryffindor Tower. Go back to your dungeons."

"Relax, Potter. I came for Granger. You. Weasley. Tell Granger to get down here this instant."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because it is I who gave you that magazine. I can see that you and your fellow friend is quite enjoying yourselves."

"You got that magazine from Malfoy?! Hell, where did he get that? Hey, Malfoy, where did you get that magazine?"

"I'm not telling unless you get Granger to get down here."

"Hermione! Get down here! There's someone for you!"

"Coming!" Hermione ran down the stairs. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"To take you to a date, of course."

"A date!?" yelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Yes, a date. Now get your bloody coat on. It's freezing outside. Oh, and these are for you." Draco threw the flowers toward Hermione and she caught it.

Hermione smell the fresh scent of flowers. _Ah. The fresh smell of morning dews in a meadow. How nice. _"Thank you." Hermione put the flowers in a vase and put on her coat.

"Hermione! You're really going on a date with Malfoy?"

"Yes, Ron, I am. I'm sorry, Ron." referring to his earlier confession (but it's actually Draco in disguise). Then she continued out the door.

"Wait, Malfoy! You still haven't told us where you've got it from." yelled Harry.

"Ask Blaise. I stole it from under his bed. Don't worry. I've already put a note for him. He'll understand." Draco yelled back and closed the door behind him.

"What was she sorry for?" mumbled Ron.

"Blaise? Damn. Gotta ask him where he got it." Harry mumbled before walking through the door in search of Blaise.

**Please R&R. That's all I've ask. Please grant my wish.**


End file.
